1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a versatile rail for supporting objects in a kitchen, e.g., hooks and trays.
2. Related Prior Art
There are often a sink, a preparation table and a cabinet in a kitchen. Preparation utensils are disposed on the preparation table and in the cabinet. However, it is inconvenient to take preparation utensils from the cabinet which is closed by a door. It is easy to take preparation utensils from the preparation table, but such preparation utensils occupy too much space of the preparation table, thereby causing troubles for the preparation of food. Therefore, there is a long unfulfilled need to provide a device for supporting objects in a kitchen.